FIESTA
by TAtriX
Summary: Bueno este es mi regalo se que es muy muyyy tarde para subirlo pero aqui esta espero que les guste y te guste bye habrán sorpresas incluidas
1. alistando

**BUENO ESTE ERA MI REGALO AKYRA STAHL LAMENTO LA DEMORA SI NO QUE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO POR ESTAR PENDIENTE CON ESO DEL COLEGIO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES **

**AQUIE TODO ES DISTINTO, GRACIAS CHICAS POR AYUDARME SIN MAS PREAMBULO **

**Las princesas son las menores y las reinas con esposos **

**CATILLO SOMBRA**

En ese palacio todas las sirvientas corrían de lado y lado alistando la decoración para la gran noche ya había pasado una semana desde que invitaron a todos los reinos de bajoterra y más después de la noticia que dio la princesa que daría un baile en cortesía de la reina akyra no sería otro tratado de paz como le hacia su padre para que no hubiera guerra entre las cavernas en eso apareció la princesa corrió con su amiga celestia ninguna llevaba su vestido porque no les gustaba mucho parecer de la realeza, salió corriendo celestia en las escaleras mientras te Tatiana la perseguía en la baranda deslizándose

Celestia: no me atraparas

Ta: claro que si –en eso salió volando cuando aterrizo cayó cerca de la puerta, su padre apenas estaba centrando abrió la puerta golpeándole la cabeza

Cesar: que haces así vestida vete a cambia no vez que casi es hora del baile – regaño su padre al verla vestida **(tengo la misma ropa de novios y amiga)** la pequeña se levanto corrió a su habitación

**EN LA HABITACION**

Entro corriendo enojada pues su padre jamás sería bueno con ella solo quería que la vieran como es en realidad no una princesa en apuros esperando que un tonto la rescatara **( creo que he leído mucho cuentos ñee no he leído ni uno) **se sentó donde estaba estaba una babosa estropeada

Tati: hay ojitos ayúdame a buscar ese horrible vestido que me tengo que poner –la babosa solo la miro con una carita feliz pues esa bala era lo contrario a su dueña en eso apareció celes como le decía de cariño ella llevaba la misma ropa que deina poor (es la hija de ale y el caballero)

Celes: si quieres te ayudo yo y tu otra babosa – dijo sacando a una zipper que llevaba una gran sonrisa

Ta: muy bien ve y ponte tu vestido a tu casa y yo iré por el mío creo que lo tiene Catherine **( Catherine es una sirvienta y amiga de ta) **

Celestia: ok nos vemos esta noche – con eso se fue con su babosa aracnired

**En la lavandería**

La chica salió caminando en donde estaba Catherine para que le pasara su vestido

Cate: si lo tengo no puedo creerlo que ya cumpla 19 años – dijo con una enorme sonrisa cogiendo el vestido

Ta: si no lo puedo creer ahora me puedes pasar mi vestido por favor – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Catherine: no me puedo negar por esos hermosos ojos tuyos –le entrego su vestido en eso salió corriendo ya que eran casi las 6 de la noche y a esa hora la fiesta

**En la habitación **

Ta: muy bien tengo el regalo, el vestido, el anillo, las lanzadoras, las babosas, las zapatillas, la corona ok todo está mejor me visto- hablo apurada mirando los objetos y balas pues tenía algo planea para su amiga akyra

Ya había terminado de colocarse su vestido era de color morado con un cinturón azul que llevaba 3 estrellas pequeñas unas zapatillas moradas, el mismo color que su corona y llevaba un collar con una estrella el collar morado y la estrella azul, el vestido era corto y solo tenía una manga, su cabello estaba recogido estaba como una flor que soltaba 4 mechones

Salió un poco enojada de su habitación pues no le gustaban los vestidos detrás de ella tenía un carrito de juguete que llevaba los objetos y babosas

**FIESTA**

Los invitados estaban llegando se había formado una pirámide de regalos, la decoración estaba increíble un pastel con velas en forma de babosas terror el sabor de chocolate y la cubierta de chocolate derretido **(ya me antoje quiero), **todo estaba hermoso

Después de un rato aparecieron todos los príncipes y princesas de bajoterra

Lore: quiero ese paste de 7 pisos – pidió mirando al pastel ella tenía Un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, en la parte del busto con un cristales swarovki, tacones negros cubiertos por cristales execto el tacón ( **el vestido lo eligió ella)**

Romina: ni lo pienses sabes que solo lo podremos comer cuando cantemos FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS – hablo romí feliz deteniendo a lore quien se le estaba acercando al pastel ro tenía un vestido azul oscuro corto, ajustado el cuerpo al cuerpo sin mangas y unos tacones negros

Dani: pero en donde se metió ale y flor – miro a lo lejos buscando a su amigo y amiga Daniela llevaba un vestido largoooo en forma de "V" color negro , adornos rodados , tacones negros y tenía mucho maquillaje** (te dije que lo aria dani y porque tocas con negro)**

Ta: y si los buscas detrás del pastel te serviría – apenas estaba llegando señalando el pastel en donde estaban ilusionados por aquella delicia

**FALTAN MAS INVITADOS POR PRESENTAR ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL DOMINGO O EL SABADO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE TU REGALO AKY GUARDE LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL**

**ENSERIO LO MIENSO Y ME RIO MUCHO **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**UN ABRAZO MOJADO DE BABOSA AQUABEEK **

**BYE NYA NYA AUUUUU**


	2. empieza

Después de saludarse todos los príncipes y princesas llega la hora en que los reyes y reinas llegaran en eso la princesa que iso la fiesta tenía que decir unas palabras a la cumpleañera quien estaba con su novio **(dije novio no esposo abajo explico)**

Tatiana: queridos invitados los e reunido este día para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de las mejores reinas de todo bajoterra AKYRA SAHL- hablo arriba de las escaleras con una sonrisa aplaudiendo en eso todos los demás aplaudieron para felicitar a la cumpleañera

La chica empezó a llorar por felicidad sus hermanas y su novio fueron a abrazarla para que se calmara un poco en eso cada quien fue a hablar con sus amigos y amigas

**CON LOS REYES Y REINAS**

Todos están hablando de que la fiesta, negocios, hijos y muchas cosas más en eso ponen música lenta para que todos bailaran **(muajaja oye karem espero que te guste esto)**

Trixie: porque no vamos y bailamos un rato –propuso la reina quien llevaba un vestido verde manzana largo ,unos tacones verdes, su cabello estaba suelto con su típico copete y tenía una flor blanca en el ,4 manillas con pequeños diamantes ,un collar con la estrella shane,

Akyra: estoy deacuerdo vamos kord a bailar –le cogió su mano azul a su novio quien sonrió y la siguió, tiene un vestido blanco con un cinturón purpura que llegaba hasta su rodilla ,tacones altos del mismo color del vestido ,su cabello suelto que llevaba 6 trenzas ,un collar con una foto de todas sus amigas y su novio

Karem : muy bien vayan yo me quedare a vigilar a los pequeños –camino donde estaban sus 2 hijos **( si 2 hijos espero que te haya gustado pero aun hay mas se que es un regalo pero porque no molestar)**ella tiene un vestido negro en forma de V que mostraba su pierna ,tacones negros ,cabello suelto ,un bolso de mano

Twist: deja que ello ballan y juegen con sus amigos mejor vamos a bailar – la cogió de la mano llevándola a la pista de baile

La música era lenta asi que tenían que ir pegados, eli bailaba con su esposa muy felices sonriendo , akyra estaba con kord riendo por las caras que ponía para hacerla reír, karem estaba acostada en el hombro de twist mientras que el sonreía ,ale estaba con el caballero bailando muy feliz besándose, después de un rato de bailar se sentaron a comer un poco

CON LOS PEQUEÑOS

Ellos estaban planeando algo guiados por su amiga quien les decía que debían hacer

Tati: entendido –grito mirándolos

Andres: segura que tal que no salga como tienes plateado- el es hijo de karem y twist

Pili: solo intentemole y no ayudas andres –se cruz de brazos enojada tiene un vestido rojo con tacones negros,su cabello esta recogido ,una tiara

como seria todo

Tatiana: muy bien andres y angel ustedes lenzaran las babosas fosforo,romina tu mandas a las aracniredes ,lia y will distraigan a los adultos ,dani tiras las rosas con mis zipper entendido-dijo todo el plan

Daniela: que aras tu comandante

Romi: ella sacara a akyra y le dara el anillo a kord –saco una caja que tenia un hermoso anillo con un diamante, se la paso a su amiga

Lia: entiendo vamos will –ella es hija de eli y trixie tiene un vestido color rosa con unas zapatillas del mismo color es la menor de todos los príncipes tiene 3 años, su cabello tiene 2 coletas

Will: vamos hermanita nos vemos ahora –salió corriendo detrás de la niña tiene un esmoquin como todos los príncipes y reyes

Cada uno fue a sus lugares esperando la señal para que empezara todo

Tatiana: muy bien que empiece la acción –con eso fue corriendo donde estaba kord para entregarle el anillo y sacar a su amiga para que todo empezara

**QUE TAL LO SE MUY TARDE LO SE LO SE PERO TENIA MUCHAS TAREAS PARA ESCRIBIR ADEMAS TUVE QUE ESTAR EN LA CASA DE UNA COMPAÑERA PARA HACER TRABAJOS EN GRUPO Y SIEMPRE LLEGABA POR LA NOCHE ,NO ME DEJAN COGER EL PORTAL O PORTATIL POR LAS NOCHES DESPUES DE LAS 8:30 P.M**

**ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN SUBIRE TEMPRANO EL SIGUIEN CAPITULO PORQUE YA LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO **

**UN ABRAZO APESTOSO DE FLAUTULORINCA**

**A SI UN SALUDO A MI NUEVA AMIGA PILI Y A WENDY **

**BYE NYA NYA AUUU**


End file.
